This invention relates to devices for disabling target vehicles by deflating one or more tires thereof, and more specifically to systems for storing and deploying tire deflators from both stationary and mobile positions.
Numerous devices have been invented to deflate the tires of a motor vehicle by placing upwardly-extending metal spikes in the path of the vehicle. Such devices can be used by law enforcement officers to stop or slow target vehicles.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,950 to Donald Kilgrow et al, issued Oct. 19, 1993. This device comprises a tire deflator which can be extended from a collapsed condition to place an array of upwardly extending metal spikes over a section of roadway from approximately 10 to 25 feet wide.
Other devices using spikes or the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,330,285 and 5,820,293.
These and similar devices are typically deployed by hand; i.e. they are carried to a site where the target vehicle is expected and placed in the roadway in the hope that the vehicle will drive over the extended spikes.
Another approach is taken to deal with a target vehicle which is being directly pursued. In dealing with this problem, several devices have been invented that can at least in theory, be used to disable target vehicles. U.S. Pat. 5,839,849 issued on Nov. 24, 1998 to David R. Pacholok and Charles A Kuecker describes a mechanical tire deflating device which is deployed by ejection forwardly from the front of a pursuing vehicle to a position beneath a second vehicle immediately in front of the law enforcement vehicle. According to the patent, a folded tire deflator is deployed forwardly of the law enforcement vehicle by a spring loaded launcher mounted on the front of the law enforcement vehicle. The deflator carries spikes which penetrate the tires of the target vehicle.
U.S. Pat. 5,611,408 issued on Mar. 18, 1997 to Saleem A. Abukhader describes another vehicle disabling device. The patent discloses a folded tire deflating device that is deployed from a launcher mounted on the underside of the front of a law enforcement vehicle. Upon deployment spikes are extended in such a way as to penetrate the tires of a target vehicle. A laser beam is used to aim the tire deflator. Both the Pacholok et al and Abukhader devices pose a threat that the pursuing vehicle will run over the tire deflator which has been deployed from it.
An object of my invention is to provide a system for effectively and quickly deploying a tire deflator into the path of a target vehicle. According to the apparatus aspect of my invention, a tire deflator device is stored in a housing in a deployable condition and orientation relative to a roadway over or by which a target vehicle is expected to pass. As the target vehicle approaches, a triggering system is used to actuate a power deployment system to eject the device from the housing substantially laterally across and onto the roadway ahead of the target vehicle. The device is tethered so as to limit the distance it will travel from the housing.
In one embodiment, the housing with the deflator stored therein is mounted to a law enforcement vehicle in such a way that the deflator device can be selectively ejected and/or deployed laterally of the law enforcement vehicle into the path of a target vehicle located behind and adjacent the law enforcement vehicle; i.e., in the adjacent lane but traveling in the same direction. This embodiment may incorporate two deflators, one for deployment to the left and another for deployment to the right. Either way, the deflator is safely behind the law enforcement vehicle and cannot be run over by the law enforcement vehicle as is the case with the prior art devices described above. The triggering system is preferably of the type incorporating a degree of redundancy, i.e., two switches or buttons which must be operated together or in sequence to prevent inadvertent or premature actuation.
In a second embodiment, my deployment system is mounted in a stationary structure, such as a toll booth or other station that is located beside a roadway. The housing for the tire deflation device is located at or just above road level and is ejected and/or deployed horizontally across the roadway into the path of an oncoming vehicle.
In all embodiments, the deflator device I prefer is of the type disclosed in the Kilgrow et al patent identified above; i.e., a deflator which can be collapsed for storage and expanded to considerable length when put into action. With a device of this type, it is desirable but not essential to use a tether which provides an intermediate resistance force before it extends to full length thereby to help to extend the deflator as it is deployed. This can be achieved in various ways. For example, a coiled tether may be stitched to a short length. The stitch is weak so that it will break after imposing an intermediate resistance force which causes extension of the deflator device. This feature is not needed with non-extendable deflators and where the distance from the deployment point to the target area is relatively fixed.
Another aspect of my invention resides in a method of deploying a tire deflator from a moving vehicle. The method, broadly defined, comprises the steps of providing a law enforcement vehicle with a suitably mounted deflator, driving the vehicle on a roadway and ejecting the deflator laterally of the vehicle onto and across an adjacent section of roadway.
Still another aspect of my invention is to provide a remote actuator for deploying a tire deflator. This aspect allows an operator to deploy a deflator from a safe, remote location.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.